1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to a device for restricting access to electrical receptacles. More particularly, the disclosed invention relates to a receptacle shroud and shroud removal tool for restricting unauthorized access to computer cabinet power strip-based electrical receptacles and/or power distribution unit (PDU) electrical receptacles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Unrestricted access to electrical receptacles is a prevalent problem. In the context of computers and other highly specialized machinery requiring power inputs within highly specific parameters, unrestricted access to peripheral electrical receptacles poses a great potential for damage to the equipment on the one hand, and a great potential for costly power shrinkage on the other hand. A number of attempts have been made to develop means to restrict access to electrical receptacles. Some of the more pertinent art relating to means for restricting access to electrical receptacles and the like are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,428 ('428 patent), which issued to Englar, discloses a Protective Electrical Receptacle Plate. The '428 patent teaches a protective device which is a separate unit to be mounted over electrical outlets; said protective device consisting of a rotatable insulated disc, of sufficient size to cover surface area of electrical outlet unit; said disc having plug openings, adapted by a turning movement to be brought into alignment with fixed electrical contact chambers in the usual electric outlet; an axis or pin on which said disc may rotate; yieldable blocking and locking means between said rotatable disc and surface area of electric outlet unit, to definitely lock said disc, said locking means being yieldable only by the pressure of simultaneous plug; means to automatically return said rotatble disc into normal locked position when standard electric plug prongs are removed from contact chambers, definitely closing said electric contact chambers when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,349 ('349 patent), which issued to Jones, discloses a Safety Outlet Cover Assembly. The '349 patent teaches a safety outlet cover assembly for preventing unauthorized access to a wall socket outlet. The safety outlet assembly comprises a housing, a plug insertion guard assembly disposable within the housing, and a key member for selectively engaging the plug insertion guard assembly to move the plug insertion guard assembly from a first position and a second position. In the first position the plug insertion guard assembly is in a blocking position relative to openings in the housing and thus the wall socket outlet; whereas, when the plug insertion guard assembly is in the second position, access to the wall socket outlet is unrestricted so that male components of an electrical plug can be inserted into female openings of a wall socket to complete the electrical circuit therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,135 ('135 patent), which issued to Shotey, discloses an Electrical Outlet Cover Lock. The '135 patent teaches an electrical outlet cover having a tang protruding therefrom and pivotally attached to a mounting plate of an electrical outlet to interconnect with and lockingly engage a lip extending from the mounting plate. A key, insertable through a keyway in the bottom side of the cover, is used to force the tang upwardly out of engagement with the lip and to unlock the cover from the mounting plate. Subsequent downward pivotal movement of the cover toward the mounting plate will relock the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,873 ('873 patent), which issued to McBain et al., discloses an Electrical Outlet Safety Cover. The '873 patent teaches a safety cap for an electrical outlet having an adhesive section that can be attached to a standard outlet cover. Alternately an outlet cover including two slidable plates including a spring or spring groove can be used to prevent access to the outlet by a child. An elongated member on one plate is used to contact a spring on the other plate. Alternately, the elongated member can fit into a spring groove to bias the plates apart into the closed position. Locking pins can be used to lock the plates onto an aperture at the base of a plug's power prong. Additionally, a recess around each electrical outlet can mate with a respective lip of a plug to provide an interlocking interface between the plug and outlet cover to prevent a child from being able to insert a metal object between the plug and the face-plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,847 ('846 patent) which issued to Huag, discloses a Safety Electrical Outlet. The '846 patent teaches a safety electrical outlet including a plurality of raised socket bodies with a respective pair of blade insertion slots for receiving metal contact blades of an electrical plug, a plurality of rotary safety socket covers respectively covered on the socket bodies and revolvably supported thereon, each rotary safety socket cover having two blade insertion slots for receiving metal contact blades of an electrical plug, and a plurality of spiral springs connected between the socket bodies and the rotary safety socket covers to hold the respective socket covers in a sealing position in which the blade insertion slots of the rotary safety socket covers are retained out of alignment with the blade insertion slots of the respective socket bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,291 ('291 patent) which issued to Clough, discloses a Utility Lock-Out Apparatus. The '291 patent teaches a utility lock-out apparatus for power outlet assemblies, electrical switch assemblies, communication outlet assemblies, cable outlet assemblies, or the like. The utility lock-cut apparatus may be configured in the form of a power outlet face plate, an electrical switch face plate, a communication outlet face plate, a cable outlet face plate. The utility lock-out apparatus may also be configured in the form of an attachment to a conventional power outlet face plate, a conventional electrical switch face plate, a conventional communication outlet face plate, or a conventional cable outlet face plate, wherein the particular utility lock-out face plate or attachment includes a base element and at least one longitudinal element that extends from the surface of the base element at a particular location for a desired distance above the surface of the base element. Each longitudinal element includes a hole defined therein having a size configured for enabling a lock bar to pass therethrough. The particular utility lock-out face plate or attachment provides the ability of a user to lock-out access to one or more power outlets, electrical switches, communication outlets, or cable outlets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,676 ('676 patent), which issued to Ha, discloses a Safety Guard Device for Electrical Wall Outlet. The '676 patent teaches a safety guard device for an electrical outlet provided with a base plate adapted to be fixed to an electrical receptacle containing at least one aperture for registry with the electrical receptacle, and a cover plate in slidable engagement with the base plate for covering the base plate, and thus access to the electrical receptacle. A locking device is provided between the base plate and the cover plate for locking the plates relative to each other. The locking device includes slots provided in the cover plate and locking protrusions provided in the base plate for engaging in the slots when the cover plate is closed. The cover plate is also provided with lateral protrusions in close proximity to the slot in the cover plate for guiding the base plate in the slots of the cover plate. Preferably, the cover plate is of a sufficient weight to self-lock in a sliding motion when unobstructed by any electrical device plugged into the receptacle in order to provide a safe, locked receptacle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,598 ('598 patent), which issued to Bentley et al., discloses a Lockable Wall Outlet Electrical Receptacle. The '598 patent teaches a lockable wall outlet electrical receptacle having a housing with a pair of vertically spaced electrical plug aperture set formed in its front wall surface. The housing would be made of a plastic material that is electrically nonconductive. There are chambers and channels in the structure of the housing for receiving the left blade prong terminal, the right blade prong terminal and the ground prong terminal for each of the respective sets electrical plug apertures. The rear end of the respective prong terminals are electrically connected to electrical wire connection terminals on the outer surface of the housing. An upper and a lower shaft have their front ends extending outwardly from the left side wall surface of the housing. The shafts have structure formed in their peripheral surface that allows a predetermined number of degrees of rotation to lock the blade prongs of a male electrical plug in the wall outlet receptacle after they have been inserted into the electrical plug apertures. A mechanical structure having a lever arm for actuation connects the respective upper and lower shaft members so that they would be rotated at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,969 ('969 patent), which issued to In, discloses an electrical outlet safety cover which is provided that includes a sliding cover plate and spring-loaded catches to limit children's access to electrical outlets but to offer quick and easy access to users. The base plate on the safety cover replaces a conventional electrical outlet plate. It includes apertures for electrical outlets and for an attaching screw, and a top panel with two catches and a slot for an opposing catch. The vertical sides of the base plate fit into matching grooves on the vertical sides of a cover plate, which also includes a catch and slots for the catches on the base plate. When the catches are released, the cover plate can thus slide down the base plate, revealing the electrical outlets for use. To prevent access to the outlets, the cover plate can be slid up the base plate until all three catches securely lock.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0162682 which was authored by Victor, teaches a system which allows for a face plate to be locked to an electrical box. The system has a male connector which is rotatably coupled to the face plate. A female receptacle receives the male connector. A partial turn of the male connector will lock and unlock the face plate to the electrical box.
From a consideration of the foregoing disclosures, it will be seen that the prior art fails to disclose a receptacle shroud that is frictionally receivable in a receptacle-bounding channel. It will be further seen that that prior art fails to teach a shroud of the foregoing type that comprises means for preventing pincer-enabled removal of the shroud from the shroud-receiving channel, and which shroud is cooperable with a specialized tool, held by authorized personnel, for selectively removing the shroud from the shroud-receiving/retaining channel and allowing access to the underlying electrical receptacle. The prior art thus perceives a need for a shroud of this type, which shroud may well be outfitted upon power strip-based electrical receptacles and thereby selectively restrict access to the underlying electrical receptacle(s).